The Life and Times of Juju and Springleaf: The Flute of Life
by LightsoulShinx
Summary: What happens when a rising star Skitty and a wise cracking Furret team up, well...trouble. Springeaf the star of Sex and the Skitty does have a regular life, him and his best friend Juju work the Unity City Pokemon Guild as journeymon seeking out exotic places to explore. Set in the same universe and timeline as Bangam Academy, both storys will have intertwining chapters. Very M/M


Chapter 1

Team Relic

Springleaf the Skitty ran across Unity Park in route towards the main guild building, he was so going to get chewed out for being late…AGAIN! He was beating himself up inside for how stupid he had been to have overslept the day of his assessment. Juju was going to never let him hear the end of this.

"I told you once, I've told you a thousand times, do not stay up late watching cartoons." Granted it was hard to not want to stay up late watching, "Adventures of a wayward Snubbull" his favorite cartoon. It was so funny, and the main character a grumpy but curious Snubbull was always getting to trouble and…oh Giritini! He was going to be so late!  
"Why do we live so far away…" Springleaf jumped over a pair of sleeping Ralts.

"Hey watch where you're going!"

"Sorry…I'm in a rush." Springleaf darted as fast as he could towards the guild. The fall air at least was keeping him cool as the Skitty raced all the way from the village on the outskirts of Unity City. Him and his best friend Juju the Furret lived in nice house together provided by the guild for their service. The pair were jouneymon at the guild, meaning they were not apprentices but they weren't experts either. Today was an assessment to test how far they have come in the two years they have been working at the guild and for a chance to see if they can qualify for an advancement test down the line. Juju warned Springleaf that being on time was their first test of today and well….

"Your late!" Springleaf was stopped at the front steps to the guild by a Charizard wearing a large riding seat on his back.  
"Master Zard…what, what are you doing here?" Springleaf gulped as he looked up at the dragon.

"Waiting for you, something that I shouldn't be doing for someone who is to be tested." The Charizard looks down at the Skitty, anger in his eyes. "We expect more from our Expert class guild member. Juju got the memo and was here 15 minutes in advance like he was supposed to be."  
"I know…he tried to wake me u-"

"No excuses!"

"Yes, Master Zard…" Springleaf looked down, ashamed of himself.

"Well Juju failed today too, he should not have come here without you. So, both of you messed up and as such, you will be spending today doing field work." Master Zard turned around and began walking up the stairs. "Before that you will clean the Hay Pen rooms, they have become extremely stinky from all of the recent returning members. A few of them must have had some bad meat while out on missions." "Gross! That is apprentice work!" Springleaf hissed. "I do not want to clean the Hay Pens…"

"Well you should have arrived on time!" Master Zard glared at Springleaf making him jump. "You talk back to me again and I will assign you to cleaning the pens for the next month…and you'll do it while members are inside of it. I'm sure they will not mind Mr. Sex the and Skitty personally tending to their needs."  
"That's just wrong…" Springleaf gagged.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Springleaf wet himself a little bit, the Skitty feared his master so much that he couldn't help but make a little puddle under himself. He noticed Master Zard grinning.

"You can start by cleaning up your own mess, then get inside, find Juju and tell him what you two will be doing this morning before going out on jobs. I'm sure he will be pleased to know what you'll be doing." The Charizard takes off and fly to the top of the guild building which was a small skyscraper before heading inside to see the other masters. Springleaf groaned as he looked behind him at his "courage" all over the ground.

"Juju is going to kill me…"

"Whelp…I'm going to kill you." Juju toned that matched his threat, the two normal Pokemon were cleaning up the Hay Pen on the south side of the third floor. The boys had small bandanas on their faces as they had to clean up the freshly used hay pen. "How do we get into this shit kind of shit…"

"Because we are imperfect Pokemon." Springleaf tried to find some humor in it all.

"Correction, your imperfect, I'm just right." Juju giggled, the Furret scoops up some droppings and puts it into a bag. "Well we are almost done with this area."

"Any jobs you want to take on today?" The Skitty asked as he scoops up a large pile and drops it into the bag he had. "Giritini what did this Pokemon eat?"

"Um…berries and…ironically hay." Juju noted. Springleaf glared at his friend. "What…you asked what that Pokemon at."

"Shut up." Springleaf's face was red as he was pissed off at having to clean up droppings. "This is so nasty."  
"Could be worst, we could be stuck in here while its happening. We're just cleaning up the spots that haven't been cleaned for a short while." Juju finished his side and began helping Springleaf clean his area up. Before long the boys finished and were allowed to leave. "So want to take a bath after this?" Juju giggled. "I'll help clean behind your ears…Giratina knows how filthy they are.

"Juju why do I hang out with you? Love you to death buddy but your so…annoying sometimes?" Literally they smelled like crap. Springleaf just wanted to go home, take a bath and then crawl into his nest and sleep until next week.

"Because we work super well together, minus not showing up to test on time. But you know…that's not my fault Spring. Plus, I think you love how I taste, you naughty kitty you." Springleaf received a friendly smack on the butt.

"No…you taste like…ass." Springleaf huffed while they walked down the steps leading towards the front door out.

"Only because that's what you like to eat." Juju snickered. "Oh come on Spring, you know you can't get enough of me, I know I can't get enough of you. And you do not hear me complaining that you taste like ass, and that is my second favorite part of you to put my tongue on."

"Oh you…" Springleaf blushed.

"I knew I could cheer you up." Springleaf received another slap on the ass as the boys reach the bottom of the steps. "We'll take the long way home, air out for a bit before going home." Juju dusted himself off and pats his buddy on the back. "Alright ready to get the hell out of here, I say we get some lunch, head home, shower, screw my kitty, hmm read a book and then maybe screw my kitty again before rolling over to sleep. I don't know about you Spring but after this kind of a shitty day, I really could go for a shit, well not here, then we'll have to clean it up."  
"Seriously that is all you have to say?" Springleaf and Juju head out of the guild, but not before passing by the job board where a few posts were being added. The Skitty didn't feel like taking on any jobs after this and the pair were ahead on their quota, so they could take the day off and no one would say much else. The only reason to take on jobs now was to raise their quota, so they could qualify for testing for the next rank. The higher rank they were the better missions they could be given and with that the better rewards.

"Hmmm...nothing that would take us near Treasure Isle..." Juju peers over the missions carefully.

"You still chasing after another mission near there?"

"Damn right, any time I can get a mission near Treasure Isle we're taking it. You remember how pretty it is there, plus the drinks are amazing. It's like taking a vacation while at work." Juju did peel off a notice for finding some lost treasure near another beach location.

"I do, but I want to take on more serious mission, not take a vacation." "I don't hear you complaining. You love it when the mission is easy and in a nice location. The only complaints I hear from you is that I'm going to hard because I'm full of energy."

"That and the neighbors being upset because we keep banging up against the wall in our room."

"Sorry, you said to lift you up, where else was I going to put your fat ass." Juju felt up against the Skitty's butt.

"Aww you think my ass is big."

"Well its not small." Springleaf loved it when Juju teased him like that. He was proud that he was a little thicc. "I can't control your volume…well unless I give you something to suck on."

"You know I do not like gagballs."  
"Why not, your super cute when your all bound up." Juju and Springleaf turned the corner to go down Meal Row.

"Of course you would think like that. You like seeing me all tied." Springleaf flicks his tail at his friend.

"Your giving me a hard time." Juju snickered.

"Not out in public Juju."

"Your right, I might poke a kid if I'm not careful."

"You're not that long."

"That's not what you said last night, or this morning, if I remember right, you said…"

"We're in public!"

"Its so big Juju…I'm not sure if I can take it all…" Juju raised his voice to mimic the Skitty's. "I had to coach you on."

"I hate you sometimes." Springleaf hissed, the Skitty walked a little faster so he was in front of the Furret. Springleaf feels a paw touch his butt…

"Just where I like you, out in front." Juju snickered. "Granted I love you facing me, your facial expressions are to die for."

"Asshole." Springleaf sticks his tongue out.

"Oh, your tongue is so red…last time I saw it, it was all white."  
"Why do we live together!" Springleaf stops in front of their favorite diner, "Glames." The boys came here nearly daily for breakfast and dinner depending on how they felt and if getting a pizza would not be more convenient. Juju was the first to walk in calling out to the waiters and waitress as he walks in.

"Long morning, bit smelly, please give me and my slow to wake up friend here some window seats. Oh, and can we get some wipes, Springleaf had an accident a little while ago."  
"JUJU!" Springleaf groans while following behind his friend. "Did they really need to hear that?"

"Relax, I'll wash you up, you smell buddy and a little payback for waking up late."

"Ya but…did you have to put me on blast?"

"Oh, I'm going to blast into you later, but a little verbal blast will do for now."

"Purr, strangely I do enjoy being punished..." Springleaf giggled, Juju was so cute, how could he stay mad at him. Sitting down the boy's favorite waiter walks over, a very well groomed and cute Litten by the name of Nuri.

"What adventure had you two playing in Pokemon you know what…" Nuri spoke as he approached their table. The Litten was wearing a cute red bowtie around his neck and sported a quadpad pen and paper. He wore a pair of bells at the end of his tail that jingled when he flicked it.

"Springleaf woke up late, pissed off our mentor and caused both of us to have to clean all of the hay rooms at the guild before being allowed to take on a mission for today. I told him to get up early this morning but nnoooo…someone had to sleep in."

"I did get up early…. you know for my morning um…drink."

"A daily dose of vitamin D helps me wake up." Nuri chuckled. "But you couldn't wait until after you did what you needed to do? Your smarter than that Mr. Adorable."

"I…well…I mean…Juju why didn't you go back to sleep after we finished?" "Because I wasn't the one doing the work, plus you do it daily and then pass back out for another hour. You always look so cute after you get your morning milk, still have some of it on your little maw, your all tuckered out and when I press your stomach you feel full."

"Hey! That's private." Springleaf was blushing, why did Juju have to be so cute…but so truthful.

"Aww I envy you two, your so cute together. How long have you been mates? When is your anniversary, I might be able to get the area roped off so you two can have some private time together in your favorite place. I'll even make sure that the cleanup crew is ready."

"Nuri!" "Hey, we're not together, we are just roommates and friends with benefits. I mean someone must take care of Springleaf…he'll be a mess without me. Literally a mess because if he's not taken care of at night he likes to have wet dreams."

"Hello, privacy." Springleaf was shaking. "Just wait until we get home…."  
"Purrr…. I'm listening." Juju smirks. "Punish me senpai. Tell me what your going to do to your naughty Furret."

"Oh, mon you two are so cool, I just love listening to your bantering whenever you come in. Sometimes it gets me so roused up…I want to just join in." Nuri writes a few things on his notepad. "Ok what will it be today boys?"

"I think Springleaf will like a glass of warm milk."  
"I already had some…oh shit…"

"Ya go on…finish that sentence, Nuri's listening."

"And you want to be my mate…"

"My 'mate' will have a glass of warm milk, two pancakes, sausage and you can make it extra long and juicy if you can. Oh, and a small bowl of mixed berries, he's watching his weight."

"Clever, you think your clever. Juju will have waffles, pair of eggs over medium because he likes to runny yoke, bacon, and he too will have a bowl of mixed berries because he likes the feeling of something squirting in his mouth."

"And what will Juju like to drink…Springleaf."

"Coffee…he likes to the taste of something brown in his mouth to wash down the salt."

"Oh and I'm the clever one…" Juju smirks on, the Furret didn't seem to be mad at all. "I can't wait to get you home…senpai."

"I'm so getting the paddle."

"Mmmm…is that all you're going to do?" Juju blew a kiss at Springleaf.  
"And with that I think I'll take my leave, you common Pokemon…so fascinating." Nuri walks away, though not without both Springleaf and Juju watching the cute Litten go, he did have a nice ass.

"We honestly should invite him over again; last threesome was so much fun. I think Nuri can take as much punishment as you Spring, though not as often. He doesn't seem interesting in trying to be like Sex and the Skitty."

"I'm not that good Juju." Springleaf moved over to the same side as his friend and leans up against him. Juju began rubbing the Skitty's head in the most smoothing of strokes. With a purr the Skitty rolled onto his back exposing his underside.

"Really, cause if I remember right you took…15 cocks during the last movie."

"Only 15…wow I thought it was over 20." Springleaf thought hard about it.  
"Remember there was a few reshoots. Some Pokemon do not know how to hold their role." Juju scratches the Skitty's underside making him purr happily. Springleaf was trying to not get to roused up, they were in public but…Juju just knew how to hit the right spot…

"Oh, that's right…Leon was one of them. Still so funny on how he is playing you…he honestly can't last anywhere as long as you can."

"Oh, pretty boy Leon, how is that low endurance feline doing?" Juju's tone was cold.

"Before or after you gave him a black eye?" Springleaf casually asked. "He was doing fine before he called you out, then afterwards you gave him that black out, and he has stayed away from me since. You really should learn not to be so quick to use Sucker Punch. You don't know your own strength."

"Sorry he was asking for it, he talked to me like I didn't have paws…taught him a lesson." Juju looked behind himself to see if anyone was watching before going down on Springleaf, kissing his stomach. "I mean…he wasn't respecting my Skitty."

"Aww I'm 'your' Skitty now?"

"Well ya, I mean who else is going to put up with you."

"And you say we're not a couple."

"We're not, we just like to have sex, bicker, go on adventures together and then close our day by having more sex. That is what friend's do right?"

"Ya but we are always having sex…" Springleaf feels a tongue touch his crotch. "Hey! We're out in public."

"Spring we are in a booth, in the back of the diner, our waiter has come over many times to join in our fun and by this point it's expected for use to make a mess here…I really do not see a problem. Besides…you really think no one knows that we do it back here. Come on, make up sex time, I need my warm milk too." Juju licks at him again causing the Skitty's rod to fully come out of its sheath. "Besides you're supposed to punish me when we get home senpai." Giggles.

"You are going to keep calling me that all day?"

"Until you say no."

"You know…I can't say no to you."

"Yep, that is what I love about you…senpai."


End file.
